medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Geoffrey Fairchild
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Baron Robert Fairchild, a pure-blood, made an inebriated mistake while wandering through the village that he ruled one night. That mistake wound up with the pregnant Adelaide, a Muggle. To avoid both her shame of unwed motherhood, and his shame due to scandal, the two married, quickly and quietly. Robert never told his new wife about his magical abilities, and nine months later, Geoffrey Fairchild was the result. Two years later, however, after the couple had fallen something in love, Adelaide wound up pregnant again. This time, the child was a girl who they called Maeva. With Geoff as the heir already, Maeva was tossed to the sidelines, and Geoff was given all the attention and favoritism, despite not being a well-planned child, either. When Geoff was five, and he accidentally set his father's curtains on fire, Robert could no longer hide his secret, and came clean to Adelaide. Another six years later, Geoff received his letter to Hogwarts, and off he went. He is now a seventh year. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Geoffrey grew up in the limelight his whole life, and he wore it with pride. He adopted his family's feelings for Maeva... also casting her to the side. It's not his fault that he was born a boy, and she wasn't, and so he doesn't really treat her very nicely. If he must interact with her... it's cordial at best, snide at the worst. Additionally, worried that he'll be saddled with his unwed sister when he inherits his father's title, he is actively seeking some kind of betrothal for her. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Jonathan Keltz 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 5 13. What time zone are you? UTC -6 (US Central Time Zone) Category:Sorted